Love Me?
by FanfictionForUs
Summary: While, Soul is a little more open to Maka about his feelings towards her, she is still unsure. She wants love him, but never wants to end up like her mother. She is trying to be more open, and it is starting to work. And both Soul and Maka are happy with the relationship they are starting.
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy! I am FanficForUs, but you can call me FFU! Lol:D Also, I want to let you know I am not gonna' be writing all about Soul Eater. However, almost all of it will be based off anime shows! Haha XD! I know youare like "Oh this is gonna' be bad!" But, this is my first time writing on here. So, please, bear with me! Haha!:)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Soul Eater. If I did, Maka and Soul would have REALLY dated!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**~Soul's P.O.V.~**

"Soul. Hey, Soul, wake up! We are going to be late for school!" It was Maka. I laid there not wanting to move, but wanting to spend the day with her.

"Five more minutes, Maka!" I semi yelled. Obviously giving into sleep. But, feeling a little bad she was trying to get my lazy tail out of bed. And try she did.

"We barely have an hour! And you need a bath, big time." I opened my eyes, just in time to see her cute little smile I loved so much. But, I was only able to see a bit of it.

"Do I really smell that bad?" I asked while trying to hide my blush and sit up at the same time.

"Yes. You smell like...," she paused and got so close to my face, I could have kissed her. But of course, I didn't. ", I am not sure what you smell like, but it's weird." She said with a giggle. "It's almost as if you ran a 1,000 miles. Did you have another nightmare?" She asked looking a little worried.

"No. I don't think I did. But, I am ok. Just a little smelly!" I laughed. And ran my fingers through my hair. Which was really greasy. **_Man I do need to take that shower! _**I thought to myself.

"Oh ok! Well, hurry and take a shower!" She said before, skipping out of my room.

I couldn't help, but watch her walk away. Those beautifully long legs, were to cute in that adorable mini skit she was wearing. I thought I might have a nose bleed!

* * *

**~Maka's P.O.V.~**

As I walked out, I turned just in time to see Soul turn his head around. I think he was watching me.

_Ha! Soul is to cute for his own good. _I thought to myself. But, soon contradicted it. _What am I saying?! I can't be falling for, Soul? Could I? No I don't want to end up like mama. _I thought while fixing breakfast.

I wasn't surprised that after I began cooking the bacon, the bacon, Soul came walking into the kitchen wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. Even though I know I am not supposed to fall for him, there was a thought that raced through my mind.

_He is so muscular! Even though his scar is still very visible, his abs never looked better. _As I shook that thought away Soul came up beside me.

"You sure didn't waste any time, Mr. Five More Minutes!" I said to him with a small laugh.

"Yeah. I was about to get dressed when I smelt the bacon." He said, giving me his famous toothy grin. I blushed, but before I could hide it, Soul began laughing.

"You don't have to hide it, Maka. I love your smile." He said as he put his arm around me, and began smiling again.

"MAKAAA...,"

"Maka, come on, don't!" He begged, but I had already swung my arm. So, there was no stopping my Maka-Chop. It was going to happen.

"CHOP!" I yelled. And with that I hit him over the head with a thick encyclopedia. Causing, a large bump to appear almost instantly.

"Why. Did. You. Do. That?" A confused Soul asked rubbing his head were I had hit him. As he said that, a small fountain of blood-shot out of his bump.

"I am cooking and you need to go get dressed. We only have like forty-five minutes left, before we need to leave." I said pointing my spatula towards his room. Mentally, telling him to get his ass moving.

"Yeah, yeah. I am going!" He said as he half wobbled, half stomped, to his room. And finally, slamming the door shut. As usual.

* * *

**~Omniscient P.O.V.~**

**Damn Maka! That hurt! **Soul thought as he walked into his room. **_You'd think she would be used to it by now. I mean we have lived together for more than three years. I just don't get that woman. _**Soul yelled in his thoughts.

_I guess I did take it a bit to far. I could have used a smaller book. Or even just tapped his head._ Maka thought turning at Soul's room. _But, he just looks so cute when he is mad! WAIT? THIS AGAIN?! I can't fall for him! Chances are, I will end up like mama!_ Maka thought shaking the thought out of her head.

The truth of the matter was, Maka and Soul were afraid to take things to the next level. For different reasons. Soul was afraid that if something happened and they broke up, some how, they would not be partners. Let alone friends. While, Maka was afraid if she got to close to Soul, Soul would betray her. Like her papa did to her mama. But, she didn't want to end up like her mother. Leaving everything and everyone behind, to search the world for something, that she was unsure she would ever find. She never thought that she may never see Soul, her partner and close friend of three years, again. Or that what they had, their partnership and friendship, would be lost in the wind.

After she finished making their breakfast, Soul was just getting dressed. As Maka went to grab the doorknob of Soul's room Soul opened the door. Making the two of them bump into each other pretty fast. Soul regained his balanced only to see Maka fall backwards. He swooped down and grabbed her at the waist in mid-air. The two stood there, gazing into one another's eyes. They just stood there for a good fifteen seconds before Soul broke the silence, by pulling Maka back to her feet.

"Oh, um, sorry 'bout that, Maka." Soul said. Almost automatically blushing. As he tilted his head down so his hair would cover his face, Maka began laughing. Soul stood there, confused.

"You don't have to hide it, Soul." Maka said as Soul tilted his head up. Still blushing, but had a toothy grin on his face. "I love your smile." Maka finished as she ruffled her partners hair.

They both began to laugh, as they walked back to the kitchen table, to eat the breakfast Maka had set out.

* * *

**~Forty-five minutes later/Maka's P.O.V.~**

As we walked out of the apartment, I heard Soul get his keys out. _I thought we were going to walk to school._ I just shrugged and walked to the motorcycle, where I found Soul standing there looking at me.

"What is it Soul?" I asked. I guess it surprised him, because it made him jump a little. I just stood there giggling at him. He just raised his hand for me to talk it. I did and he pulled me on the motorcycle, and started the engine. He turned and looked at me, as if asking if I was ready. I smiled and nodded.

As we drove off, I felt so happy. I wasn't sure why, though. I was never this happy riding to school. Unless, we had a test that day. I just laid my head on Soul's shoulder and rapped my arms around him tightly. I don't think he minded. Because, is face got a little red when I did that. He turned his head slightly to give me a small toothy grin before turning back around. His white hair waved in the wind as we drove to the school. And the whole time we were driving, I held on to Soul, as my life depended on it.

"You ok Maka? You're holding on pretty tight. You need me to pull over?" He asked a little concerned.

"No. I am ok. But, thanks." I said smiling at Soul. Who didn't seemed pleased.

"Maka, are you sure? It's not to late. I can..." I cut him off by kissing his cheek.

"Just drive." I said blushing. I could tell he didn't mind, because his face was almost as red as his eyes. _Those beautiful crimson eyes. I loved to stare into them just to look at them. _What am I thinking? I know the risks of falling for Soul. But, he just has this way of making me want to be with him. He could make me feel that way just by looking at me the way he does, or giving me his adorable toothy grin. Oh how that grin made me want to melt. _Maka!_ I yelled at myself._ Get a grip! You know you can't love! You know you don't want to love him! _But, maybe it was the opposite. Maybe I did want to love and be loved. Maybe I wanted to love and be loved by Soul. But, in my head I knew that I wouldn't let myself love him. Because, I was afraid. But, maybe, just maybe, he could change the way I thought. Maybe, he was the one, and only for me.

"Hello? Maka?" It was Soul he was waving his hand in front of my face. "Ah. Maka welcome, back." He chuckled.

"Oh. Sorry, guess I got lost in my thoughts." I said scratching my head and blushing a little. As I looked up, I noticed we weren't at school. Then I remembered that we had an extra long weekend and had no school next week for break. "Where are we?" I asked.

"The new restraint in East Death City. I think it's called, 'Undead Steak House'." He said offering his hand. I took it and we began walking to the door.

* * *

**~Soul's P.O.V~**

The only reason I brought her here, is because I didn't think anyone would find us. I had planed on asking her out. But, was starting to get cold feet. But suddenly, I got a text from Black*Star.

"Who is it, Soul?" Maka asked, looking at my phone.

"It's Black*Star. He wanted to hang out today." I said like it was nothing. Sliding my hands in my pockets coolly.

"Oh. How come you didn't just go hang out with him?" She asked. Looking curious. **She is so cute. Especially, when she gets that little smile on her face.** I thought to myself.

"Because. I wanted to hang out with you today. Unless you have plans." I said hoping she didn't. And as I said that, her face automatically went red. **Again. She is so cute. Some times she is so cute I worry someone will take her away from me. But, they would have to pry her from my cold dead hands. Only, because, I think. I think I love her.**

"Oh. I don't have any plans. And if I did, I would rather be here with you." She said lovingly, with the cutest smile ever. I started to blush. But, suddenly didn't feel to good. And I think she could tell. Because, what she said didn't seem to surprise me. "Are you ok, Soul? I think we should get you home. And when you feel better we will come back. Is that ok with you?" She asked kindly.

"That sounds great. Also, I don't think I can stand here much longer. I am so sleepy." I said. Wishing I could tell her what I wanted to, before I got sick.

"Ok good. And since we didn't get to eat, I will make you some chicken noodle soup when we get home. Sound good?" She asked, as she took my hand and lead me outside.

"Maka, you are to good to me. You know that?" I said giving her a toothy smirk before heading home.

* * *

**~At the Apartment/Maka's P.O.V.~**

I knew Soul felt bad, but by the time I opened the door he was almost passed out. I managed to get him on his bed and got out some night-clothes for him. I was about to tell him to change, but he was passed out on his bed already. So, I began taking his clothes off. I took his shoes and shirt off first. Feeling a little weird for admiring his abs before sliding a plain T-Shirt on him. But, when I did be began tossing and mumbling in his sleep. The only thing he said was, "Maka." _Is Soul dreaming about me? _I asked myself. Quickly forgetting about it, I went and took his socks off. Then I began undoing his pants. But, as I started to pull them off, he began to wake.

When he saw what I was doing, his face went blood-red. I think he was more embarrassed than I was. And I was the one taking pants off of a, previously, asleep man. I began blushing like crazy. "Um, uh. I was changing you into your pajamas, because I didn't want to wake you up." I said still blushing. "Do you want to finish changing while I go make the soup, or go back to sleep and let me finish." I said hoping he would finish changing himself.

"No it's ok. I think I can change into my own pants like a big boy. You know, dressing yourself is for cool people like me." He said smiling at me with that wide toothy smile.

* * *

**~Soul's P.O.V.~**

**OMG! Maka, the love of my life, was taking my pants off! Calm down Soul.** I told myself. **Freaking out is not cool.** It took about five minutes to fully calm down, but I managed. However, I kept thinking that some how, even though I know Maka is afraid to end up like her mom, I think I might make her see that I love her. And it is possible that she loves me two. Though, I am not so sure.

Next, thing I know Maka is walking in my room with a tray that had two bowls. I greeted her with a smile. **Oh it smells so good! **I thought. **But, why is there two? Does she expect me to eat both? Or is she eating some, too? **I honestly hoped that she would eat with me. I am not to big on being alone. Being alone is not cool either.

"Hey, Soul! You look a little better than earlier." She said smiling at me.

"Yea I feel better, too." I said still smiling. Hoping she would eat with me. "Hey, Maka?"

"Yeah, Soul?"

"Why is there two bowls? Or you eating with me?" I asked. Praying the answer was yes.

"If that's ok with you." She said warmly. I scooted over, and patted a spot next to me on my bed. She sat down and handed me my bowl. I ate it fast, and after Maka finished hers, we laid down and started to talk. Nothing specific. Just things that we brought up.

"Soul. Can I ask you something?" She said turning towards me.

"Yes. You know you can ask me anything, Maka." I said.

"Do you love me?" She said becoming all flustered.

"Yes. And do you love me?" I asked. Unsure what the answer would be. But, instead of answering with words, Maka lend over and kissed me. And I happily kissed back. For I had waited three long years to be able to do this.

* * *

**Well I know, it wasn't the best but tell me what you think. Be honest! lol I am already getting ideas for the next one! Also, I am going to try to post a chapter at least once a week. Well, good morning, evening, and night! Till, next time:)**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me, FFU:) lol. Just a little note before you read this; I was going to have some "Grown Ups Only" scenes, but I don't want to! Just bacause I don't know how people do that 'stuff' and because it is just gross! Lol:) That's all for now! Enjoy! lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater(Sadly :(( )**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**~Maka's P.O.V.~**

_I can't believe I kissed Soul! _I thought, lieing in my bed. After the kiss, Soul went to sleep. So, I took the dishes and washed them, before going to my room. _Why did I? How could I? _ I thought. I was unsure what to think, But now, I know. Maybe Soul will forget, or think it was a dream. And if not, I will just deny it. I am to afraid to let Soul in. Even though he practically 'was' my heart. I did love him. I am just to afraid to let him see me like this. Maybe, he will just forget. _Maka! _I said to myself,_ Get a hold of yourself! You know you love him. So, why deny it any longer? _I am confused. My heart slowly relaxing. But, my mind was all over the place.

I know I love Soul. But, I am not sure that I can completely accept it. I want to, though. _I can do this! I know I have to. I know that this is what I want! _I shouted in my head as I jumped up. As I did, I heard a noise coming from the kitchen. I opened the door, only to see Blair going through the fridge. _Oh, it's Blair. She must be back from work. _I only thought that, because she was wearing her bikini. After, she grabbed the milk jug, she headed to Soul's room. _Oh no! _I thought as I slipped out of my room.

I slowly peeked into the Soul's room, only to find Blair lieing beside Soul. He was still asleep. _What is she doing? _I thought, full of rage. _Am I jealous? No. I think so. _Am I jealous? The question rang through my head. Maybe, I was because, because I do love Soul. I do! I do love Soul!

I walked into the room, hands in tight fists. The shadows hiding my enraged face. "What are you doing?" I asked my voice full of anger.

"Just lieing, with Soul." She said with a smile.

"He is sick. And he needs to rest. So get out." I said, my face red-hot.

"Oh really? Is that all?" She said, as she stroked her face. My grip tightened. She knew I was mad. "So, he needs rest? Then why don't you leave? I am lieing down, trying to rest." She asked, flicking her tail back and forth.

"Well... um...," I was cut off by Soul's voice.

"Hey. What's going on?" He said quietly. But, he was soon cut off by Blair rubbing her boobs on his face. Giving him a nose-bleed.

"GET OFF ME, BLAIR!" He shouted trying not to pass out. But, she stayed put. Rubbing her boobs all in his face.

"MAKA-CHOP!" I yelled as I threw a book at her face. It was a direct hit, and knocked her out cold. "You ok, Soul? Want a rag for your nose-bleed?" I asked rubbing my arm nervously. He just nodded. As I left, I took Blair's unconscious body with me.

* * *

**~Soul's P.O.V.~**

I could barely breathe. And all I could do was gasp for air as Maka drug Blair out of the door. **Maka seems mad. Is she jealous? No. Not Maka. **I thought, sitting up in my bed. Yet, she did kiss me. Maybe, maybe she does like me! I hope so, because I don't just like her. I love her. And she should know that by now.

"You ok, Soul? I got you a rag." she said sitting down beside me. Normally when Blair gives me a nose-bleed, I am the one getting 'Maka-Chopped'. But now, se is sitting beside me, cleaning my bloody nose.

"Hey, Maka?" I said as she looked me dead in the eyes.

"Yea. What is it, Soul?" She said. Her beautiful forest-green eyes staring into mine. **I wonder if she likes my eyes as much as I do her's. **

"About earlier," I started, "did that kiss mean you love me?" I asked, as my voice began to shake. **Come on, Soul! Being nervous is not cool! **

"Um... yea. I guess." She said. My heart sank. '_I guess._' **What does that mean?! Does she or doesn't she?! Calm down. **I thought to myself.

"So, is that a yes?" I asked getting a little red. She smiled that smile, and I instantly calmed down a bit.

"Yes. Now go to sleep. Ok?" And with that, she kissed my forehead. But, as she got up to leave, I grabbed her arm.

"Stay?" I asked. hoping she would. She nodded and got in the bed with me. I rapped my arms around her, and pulled her close. As I fell asleep, she whispered something in my ear.

"I love you." Those words made me so happy, but I soon fell asleep.

My dream started out normal. I was in the black room, sitting in a chair. Wearing a black suit and black shoes. Along with a red button up shirt underneath. But there was no demon.

"This is weird." I said aloud. Just as I heard footsteps behind me. I jumped up, turning my hand into a scythe, expecting the demon. But it was Maka. She was wearing a black, sparkly staples dress, that stopped right above her knees. And she had red ribbons tied up in her hair, with red heels to match.

"Oh, Maka. It's you." I said feeling relieved.

"Who did you want?" Sh said frowning a little.

"You. I-I only want you. Maka." I said smirking. She began to blush.

"Good. Because... I only want you, too." She said walking towards me. And when she got up to me she grabbed my tie and pulled me into a kiss. We stood there kissing for what seemed like hours. But, she then pulled away. And looked me in the eyes, while her's were full of confusion. "Soul, I love you, but I can't love you. I do not want to be hurt. Not like how my mother was hurt. She slowly backed away. But, I grabbed her arm.

"Who says I would ever hurt you, Maka. I love you and you alone. With all of my heart and soul!" I said trying not to cry. Even though I wanted to show her how much I loved her, I didn't know how. "How can I prove it?!" I asked as a tear rolled down my cheek. She stood there, with a look of aw on her face. Sh raised a hand and wiped the tear off of my face. Just then, she too, began to cry. I grabbed her and pulled her close.

"You don't have to prove anything to me ,Soul. I-I trust you!" She said as I pulled away from the embrace, and pulled her into a kiss that I wanted to last forever. **I love you so much, Maka. It hurts. **We stood there for almost 30 seconds before I woke up. Maka wasn't in the bed, so I got up to find her. She was in the kitchen, getting something out of the fridge. I walked up to her, and said.

"Well, good morning." I must have spooked her cause she jumped about six inches off the ground.

"Don't do that, Soul!" She said with a grin on her face. "So, how do you feel today?" She asked turning back to the fridge so she could close it.

"Much better. I think I am ready for anything!" I said, fist pumping the air. "Wait, Maka. Did you have a strange dream last night?" I asked walking towards her.

"Actually, I did. We were in a black room. And we were dressed a fancy. And you even cried. Weird huh?" She said turning and smiling.

"You forgot the part where you started crying." I said giving her a kiss on the nose before going back to my room.

* * *

**~Maka's P.O.V.~**

_That was weird. Did he have the same dream, too? _As I said that I turned to Soul, only to see his door close. "That's just odd. Maybe we did have the same dream." I said in a low whisper. Just then I heard Soul yell. I rushed in his room, only to see Blair chasing Soul, who was almost completely naked. I began to blush. Blair, however was naked. I then grabbed the biggest book in the house and threw it, full speed, at her head. Soul stood the gaping for air.

"T-thanks, M-Maka." He said, as he passed out. I ran and caught him right before his head hit the floor.

"Man! You are heavy, Soul." I said dragging him to the bed. As I threw him on the bed. He grabbed my arm and pulled my with him. "Ah! Soul! What are you do..." I was cut off by Soul kissing me. I closed my eyes and just relaxed, as his kiss over took over. He then rolled on top of me, giving my a toothy smirk before kissing me again. I rapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. He then looked me up and down. I began blushing. I knew I had small boobs, but I was still a little nervous to what he would possibly say.

"You know what, Maka? I like legs better than boobs anyway. So, you are perfect for me." He said rubbing my legs, before kissing my neck. He knew how nervous I was so he looked me in the eyes and said, "Don't worry. We are not having any 'Funny Business' until we are married." He said smiling. I was happy about that, but shocked that he said until WE are married. I just smiled and blushed, before kissing him again.

_Maybe. Just maybe! This will work. I Trust Soul and he trusts me. And that's all I need right now!_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that! I know it has been over a week, but I will try to post a new chapter to this once or twice a week if I have time! Haha:) But, for now, Favorite and Follow me and my story! And leave reviews! I want to know what you guys think about it and what you guys think I should do to improve! Well, Bye-Bye!**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**OMG! I am getting sooo many PM's and a couple of reviews. I am so happy that you guys like it! XD I also am starting a new fanfiction. It's about Tohru and Kyo from Fruits Basket. Also, I know it has been over a week, but it was because, on Friday is the science fair and i have worked on that with my friend. She is sitting here reading as I type! Lol. Well, guess that is all for now. As always; I OWN NOTHING! But, the plot! :D Lol Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**~Soul's POV~**

It has been almost an hour since Maka left. I know we needed things to make dinner with, but I really wanted to go! She said I should stay if that flu,cold thing wasn't gone. She said not to worry, but I AM! **Dude, calm yourself! Freaking like a school girl is SO not cool! **Just then there was a knock on the door. But as I made my way around to get it, I could hear someone shout something.

"YO SOUL, MAKA YOU GUYS DOING IT?" My eye twitched and I got a nose-bleed from pictures in my head of us. **Damn bastard...** I thought to myself, as the door came flying in off the hinges. "Damn it Black*Star! That was a new door!" I yell, showing my teeth.

"Oh, sorry!" He said rubbing his head. "Where is Maka? I came here to get her." He said. **What the FUCK? WHY THE HELL DOES HE NEED 'MY' MAKA?**

"Why do you need Maka?" I ask, keeping my cool. But, I could still feel the eye twitch, no matter how much I tried to calm down. "And anyways, she is not here. So get out." I said, my crimson eyes staring daggers at my blue haired friend.

"Oh, Tsubaki wanted to take her shopping. She said, since Maka is turning 18 in a couple of weeks, she should take her shopping." He said, plopping onto the sofa. "Why are they going now?" I ask. I felt a little dumb since I forgot her birthday was in a few weeks. "Because, she said if they went now, by the time Maka's birthday is here, she would forget about the clothes and Tsubaki can use them as a gift. I must admit, Tsubaki is really smart when it comes to this stuff. She tricked me into making dinner last night." He said, blushing a little at the thought.

"Really?How?" I asked. Amazed at the fact Tsubaki is deviant enough to trick Black*Star. I mean, I am smarter than him, and I can't even fool him. "Oh, she said that all great assassins can cook meals. When I said that a God like me doesn't need to know how to cook, she said that I must not be a very good assassin then. So I jumped up," as he said that he jumped about two feet off the ground, "and said that I was the best. And I started to cook. She just stood there laughing." He said getting red while scratching his head. **Wow... He is so stupid. But, I am going to have to give Tsubaki my praise next time I see her. **

But, I was brought out of my thought by Black*Star saying something. "Well, tell me when Maka gets back. Oh also, Tsubaki wants to know if you 'talked about it'. What does she mean?" He said looking curious. As soon as he said those words I remembered what Tsubaki had told me last week, before I had gotten sick.

_**~Flash Back~**_

_"Soul, hey Soul!" I heard someone yelling from behind me. It was a very high voice. Tsubaki. I turn around, only to see Tsubski running to me. "Y-yeah, Tsubaki." I said a little surprised. "I need to talk to you." She said pulling me aside._

_We walked into a hallway and she began talking again. "Soul, have you said anything to Maka?" She said, eyes wide, waiting for my response. "Well... about what?" I said, having no idea what she was talking about. "Have you told her how you feel?" She said gripping my arms._

_My face went red, and I looked away. "No. And even if I did, she doesn't like me. But, it doesn't matter. I will never date her. It could ruin or partnership." I began to tear up, because I know I love her. Yet, she doesn't love me._

_I was brought out of my thought by a hand smacking my face. "Soul! Get a hold of yourself! You never know unless you try! So, next time I see you...," she paused and began to walk away, "you better have talked about it." And with that she was gone._

___**~Flash Back Over~**_

"Um... Soul..." I looked up to see Black*Star staring at me. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." "No... no I will. I will tell you what it means."

**~10 minutes later/BLack*Star's POV~**

"So, yea. That is about it." Soul said turning a little shad of pink. "Dude... That is weird. So, you like Maka, she likes you, you two kiss a lot. But, you do not date?! YOUR GOD DEMANDS YOU TWO DATE! Ha ha ha ha ha!" I say laughing. It's not like he can go against me. I am his God. So, if he doesn't he is in deep shit.

"No. Black*Star. You do not get it." He seemed like he was going to cry. "She doesn't want to. And I don't know if I want to. If we break up... it will all be lost. And I can not bring myself to try to damage that. I love Maka, and if she ever hated me... I don't know what I'd do!" He said as a tear began to roll down his face. **Oh SHIT! I don't know how to take care of a DUDE who cries. A chick is easy, but Soul. I don't know if I have ever seen him like this. It is sad. I will just have to do my best.**

"Soul," I said looking up at the fan, " if you love her, then that shouldn't matter. All love will do, is break if it is not taken care of." I look back down at Soul. He finally decided to look up as well. His normally crimson eyes, are now red and puffy from crying. "If you two really love each other, than you will be OK. And love doesn't always end in heart-break. It can, also, end up with one of the happiest people anyone has ever seen." I say that turning to the door, only to see Maka leaning against the wall. She, too, is crying. I felt her there about five minutes into Soul's story.

"Maka. Come in here. You two have some things to talk about." I say walking to the door. Just then Soul stands up and turns away. He wipes his eyes and turns back around, still looking at the ground, wide-eyed. Maka drops the bags and runs to Soul. Rapping her arms around him. I take that as my que to leave.

**~Maka's POV~**

I-I don't know what to do. I don't even know what I-I'm doing now! I just can't leave it this way! Soul is just as afraid as I am. And I don't plan on letting go now. Not until he knows the truth!

"M-Maka... A-Are you OK?" The way he said that, his voice full of concern. Just shows how much he cares. It makes me want to cry. He doesn't understand it.

"M-Maka! Why are y-you crying?" He said that and made me realize that I was bowling my eyes out. He pulled away to look into my eyes. "Maka..." I looked into his eyes. He was tearing up as well. "What did you hear?" He said looking down at his feet. To be honest, by the time I got here, he had just finished his story. So, then he was going on about how he was afraid it would ruin our partnership. And how that is what he was afraid of. Where I was afraid to end up like my mother. But, Black*Star does have a point. If our love is strong. Then we can get through it. No matter what.

"I-I heard what you said a-about us breaking u-up, and i-it ruining our partnership. Soul... I never w-want to hurt you, or m-make you want to leave me. Or be mad at me. I-I love you, Soul. But, if you are afraid then that is OK. I won't push i.." I was cut off by him giving my a huge hug. He hugged me, for what seemed like days, until I hugged him back. Laying my head on his shoulders. I could feel something wet on my shoulder. _Did I make him cry!? Oh no! What did I say? What did I do? _I was about to ask when Soul stopped me with his words.

"Maka, I love you. And I never want to leave you. N-no matter what. Sure we fight, but I am still here. Aren't I? And as long as y-you want me, I-I always will be here. By your side!" And with those words, I knew this would work. One way or another. But, I had to be sure.

"S-Soul..." I started off. About to say he only thing I could think of. "Yeah, Maka?" He said pulling away to meet my gaze. "Love me?" His eyes widened, and his worried frown turned into a hopeful, sharp toothed, smirk. "Always."

_Soul, is mine. And mine alone. He will be at my side until I say go. But, until then, answer please. To my question. Love Me?_

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed. Had a bit of writers block and I have ben busy with the science fair as well. So Until then, I will try to post as much as my life will let me! LOL! Review, Favorite, and Follow! Thank you, FFU:)**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(****;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's FanfictionForUs! Before I say (or type) anything else, I am starting two new fan fictions! I know the new one about Soul Eater, is called "Come Back,Stay With&Be Mine Forever" Its basically Maka and Kid get in a fight and she runs to Soul for comfort. But eventually, one couple stands out. Who will it be? Read it to see. And my second fan fiction is about Fruits Basket. It is a Kyo and Tohru love story! Will be (at least) 10 chapters long. Not sure on a name, but make sure you read it! Lol! And in later chapters of "Love Me?" expect OC's and D.R.A.M.A! Lol Well enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater. And if I did, IT WOULD NOT HAVE ENDED... EVER!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**~Soul's POV~**

When I woke up, Maka was curled up in a ball, and lieing on my chest. It didn't hurt to bad, but my ribs kinda' hurt from her moving around in her sleep. **Why is she so cute? **I thought to my self. I drapped my arms over her. But, as soon as I did, she moved her head, and her eyes fluttered open.

"Oh. Hey, Soul." She said with a yawn. I just smiled at her. "Hey, sleepy. Don't you have plans to go shopping with Tsubaki today?" It had been a couple of days since Black*Star had dropped by. So, her and Tsubaki had already made plans by now, I think.

"Uh? Oh. Yea, at noon. They are going to pick me up and we are going to go to the mall. She also said, she has some girls she wants me to meet. Names are Liz and Patty Thompson. She said they are weapons too! So, their miester is coming over." She said sitting up. "Oh. And that would be..." I asked staring at her. "Oh, their miester is a guy around your age. His name is Death the Kid, and he is Shinigami-sama's son! So, play nice." She said peeking me on the cheek before going to go fix breakfast. **No promises.** I thought to myself.

* * *

**~11:42 AM /Soul's POV~**

"Come on! I need to get dressed!" Maka said, laughing hard. I wasn't doing anything. Except... you know... tickling her like there was no tomorrow. "Oh c'mon, Maka! Your skin is so soft!" I said leaning down and kissing her stomach. It made her face glow red. I couldn't help but laugh.

Out of no where, Maka's phone goes off. "_What if I said that I la la la la loved you_" It sang as Maka ran over to it. "Hello?" "Hey, Tsubaki! What you are almost here?" She said turning towards me. I just threw my hands in the air for defence. "Oh, ok. See you when you get here." And with that I jumped up and wrapped my arms around her waist.

"Sooooo... What did she say?" I asked my head on her shoulder. "Oh, she said she will be here in about 25 minutes. And she said Kid is there to. Pleeease, be nice?" She said, more as a question than a demand. "Ok. But, you owe me later." I said with a wink, making her blush again. "Uh... What, exactly, do I _owe_ you?" She said turning in my arms, so he was leaning on me with her forehead against mine.

"Oh, you will find out later." I said letting her go. "Now go get ready, before I decided to not let you go." I said nudging her. "Aye,aye caption!" She said saluting me, then she began to giggle. **Damn it Maka, always so cute! One day we are gonna' have some good see... Wait, calm down. You just started dating. CALM THE FUCK DOWN! **I thought to myself. Gah! Why am I like this?!

Maka.

She makes me like this. And do not get me wrong, I don't hate it. but I do not like it either. Next thing I know, Maka is coming out of her room looking pretty damn sexy. She is wearing one of my old grey shirts and a red tank-top under. My shirt is a little big in the shoulders, so it falls from one of hers. Also, she is wearing short red-shorts that stop about in the middle of her thighs. And her shoes are just her normal everyday boots. I'm almost get a noose-bleed looking at her. "You OK Soul?" She said just as Tsubaki knocks on the door. **Thank god!**

Maka runs to the door and flings it open. "Hey, Tsubaki. Come in guys!" Maka said stepping back, so the crowd of four could walk in. "Oh, Maka. This is Liz and Patty Thompson." She said motioning to the girls. The short one, Patty I think, had short blond hair and large sky blue eyes. And the older one, Liz, had long dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes like Patty.** Sister?** I thought to my self.

"And this is their miester, Death the Kid." She said pointing to a guy, almost my height dressed in a full black suit. He looked normal but has jet-black hair had three white trips on one side. He smiled and bow, while takeing one of Maka's hands and kissing her knuckles.

This made her face blush and my blood boil. "Oh guys, this is Soul Eater. Maka's weapon." "And boyfriend." I add in, looking at Kid. He looks at me with an "Evil Eye". As if threatening me, he looks me in the eyes and walks towards me. "Hello, _Soul_. I am Death the Kid, son of Shinigami-sama. I look forward to getting to know you and _Maka_." He said emphasising Maka's name. "Same here." I said as I roughly shock his hand.

"OooKkkk... Well, it was nice meeting you Soul, but Maka, Tubaki, Patty, and I have plans. So, mall... HERE I.. WE, COME!" She said as she pushed everyone out of the door. "Bye, Soul!" Maka said as she was forced out the door.

When the door closed, and the girls drove away, I turned to Kid. My crimson eyes staring daggers at his amber ones. "So... You are Eater, Soul. The one dating Maka. I heard all about you two. Who you took out the kishin, and how you risked your life for her. What else... Oh yea. You mother has a message." He said that last part with a smile. "Wha?! How the hell do you know my mother? Maka doesn't even know her!" I said. About ready to bite his head off.

"Do you not remember? Not only is my father the head master at DWMA, he is also _Lord _Death. So, he knows of almost everyone. And when I heard you were paired up with Maka, I decided to look into your files." He said, a devilish smirk on his lips. "Why the hell do you care about _my Maka_ so much?" I said snarling at him. His faced softened into a frown. Not an angry frown, more of a sad/disappointed frown. He looked me in the eyes. While mine were full of anger and pure rage, his were full of sadness and disappointment.

"Because, she was my best friend when were where younger. I never told her my name, and I always wore a hat to hide my hair, but she accepted me. She was the only real friend I had. All my other friends were only my friends, because of the social ranking of our parents." He said looking in my eyes. But, I didn't reply because I knew he had more to say. "Just like you." **What?! What the hell did this dumb ass just say to me?!** But, then I remembered what he had said, not even 10 minutes ago. "_I decided to look into your files_"

"Y-you have no right t-to come in _my _house, and tell me you went through _my _files. Hell! You didn't have the right to even _see my_ files! And just 'cause you were friends with Maka, who by the way didn't know you were her friend, that gives you NO DAMN RIGHT to go through _my_ stuff!" I said. I was shaking as all the memories I had forgotten came rushing back to me.

"Soul. I loved Maka. I still do. I wanted to make sure she was in good hands." My head shot streight up. "You WHAT?!" I said. My shaking stopped and was replaced by a tremble. I wanted to kill him. **YOU DO NOT FUCKING LOVE HER! NOT LIKE ME!**

"No, Soul. Not that way. She was my first friend. She is always in my heart. I love her like how a brother loves his sister." I stopped moving completely. As, the feeling of relief steeped over me, the feeling of weakness did as well. I fell to my knees, just as Kid reached out and grabbed me. "Soul. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just was worried about Maka. I can see you care about her. So, I promise not to mention your past. But, that message your mom sent you, you need to hear." He said as I looked up and nodded.

"What did she have to say." It was ment to be a question, but my voice was more stern and made it sound like a statement. "It is about your dad. It seems he has had a heart attack. He is in the hospital as we speak. But, this was his third one this year. And she wanted you to know that if he dies, you are to join them at the mansion for the funeral." He paused and looked me in the eyes. "I am sorr.." "Just... don't. I don't care. I don't know why they would even tell me this. They disowned me. That is why I am here. And I am glad I left. They were always on my ass about my brother, 24/7. So, I do not care. The only reason I stayed, was cause Wes didn't want me to leave. But, when he went to college, and I didn't want to do music school anymore. BAM! I am no longer an Evans. But, I was no longer any Evans in my head long before that." I said as I saw a look of pity in Kid's eyes.

"I am not sorry for your dad. I am sorry that they were like that to you." He said looking away, then looking back. "I can kinda' relate. I am just now joining, not 'cause I didn't want to before, but because I ran away from all the falseness that was in my family. My mom was the worst though. My dad loved me but my mom didn't care. She didn't disown me, she sent me away. And when she passed about five months ago, I decided it would be best to come and live with my dad. He was all sad, but he didn't mention anything about how she died. But, when he did, I was surprised at what she had said right before she passed." I just looked at him, confused. "She was in a car accident, and when they were in the hospital she said that she missed me, and that she wished I was there, so she could apologized. She may have been horrid, but she was my mom and I her son. We would always love each other no matter what. So, your father may be different, but you should think about it." He said. I stood up and walked to the window. Then I turned back to Kid.

"How long do you think the girls will be gone?" I asked. I want Maka back. I know this sounds stupid, but I got a little scared over Kid likening her, so I just want her back. I just want to be sure she is always with me. **This is TOTALLY ****_NOT _****cool. **I thought to myself. "No. I mean, they left about forty-five minutes ago. And it takes about forty minutes to get there, so about... all day. Why?" He said lightly chuckling. "Just don't wanna' sit here all day." I say sitting on the couch. "Oh wait! You're new, so you might as well meet Black*Star, and maybe we can get a game of basketball in, too." I said standing back up, and looking at Kid. He nodded and goes to put his shoes on. And I walk to my room to get my jacket and shoes.

* * *

**I know this chapter was mainly just Soul and Kid talking about their past, but it made for a good emotional chapter. Lol sooo weird! XD Like always R&R haha I have recievd PM's from a few people about ideas for chapters, and just want you guys to know that I LOVE that you are trying to help. I am a very positive person (most of the time) and I really love that about you guys! So continue with the PM ideas, and the reviews! :D**

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am sooo sorry it has taken me this long to update. I have worked on my other story, and I have had tennis (Yes in this cold ass weather) for the last couple weeks. But, I told myself i had to. This is the conversation between my brain!**

**Me- Come on! I gotta' write this!**

**Lazy Me(Zuri as I call her)- Noo! I don't want to! I am to busy. Maybe tomorrow!**

**Me- No! Now!**

**Zuri- Shut your face and take a nap or something.**

**Me- (Hits in the face with book) Zuri... GET OUR LAZY ASS OUTA' THIS DAMN BED AND TYPE!**

**Zuri- Yes captain!**

**Lol so yeah... that was me and Zuri's conversation! Haha So enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**~Maka's POV~**

_It has been almost an hour! And we aren't even there yet! Damn it Liz! We don't have to stop and every gas station so you can check your make-up in the bath room!_ I was jolted out of my thoughts, when a little nudge came in contact with my side. "Maka? You felling alright?" Tsubaki is always so nice. And even though I just met Kid, Liz, and Patty, they already feel like my best friends. I know it is weird to say that, but it is true. Patty, is very funny, but can be very annoying at times. She reminds me of Black*Star. And Liz, well Liz is basically your average teenage girl. Fawning over boys, checking her makeup constantly, and is worked up over her hair. But, all-in-all, they are very cool. And Kid seems familiar. He reminds me of this kid I would talk to when I was younger. But, I am not sure. I never learned the other child's name, and he always wore a hat. It is possible.

"Oh, uh... yeah. It is just TAKEING SO LONG!" I shouted the last part so Liz could here it. But, the light laughter I gave out after, let her know I was teasing. "Oh shut it Maka! Besides we are here." As she said that I looked out the window. The mall is always full, but today there is hardly anyone here. "Wow! It looks like a ghosty-town." Patty said, with a slight giggle.

We all laughed at Patty's remark.

As soon as the car stopped, Patty jumped out, and began skipping around us. Liz had to beg her to act normal. And that only resulted in Patty stiffening up and having a hard look on her face; she looked like an army soldier. We all laughed and walked towards the doors of the mall.

* * *

**~IN THE MALL/Omniscient POV~**

After the girls had entered the mall, Liz and Patty began to get hyper. Well, Patty was already hyper. "Ooh look, Patty!" Liz squealed as she pointed at a store. Maka and Tsubaki followed her finger. There they saw a "Victoria's Secret" store.

Maka was laughing Tsubaki's blush. "But,.. um... Liz, that store is almost full of lingerie! We can't go there!" Tsubaki said, waving her hands in front of her. Liz only grinned at the sight.

"Come on, Tsubaki! You might see something you like! Also," she paused at took a step closer, "you might see something that Black*Star likes." She said nudging Tsubaki's arm. When Tsubaki finally thought about what Liz had said, she only blushed more, and looked to Maka.

Tsubaki looked at Maka for a good five seconds before she caught what Tsubaki was doing. _She actually WANTS to go in there! Oh, Tsubaki you go girl!_ Maka thought. Then she turned to Liz and Patty, but Patty was paying no attention because she was playing in the fountain near by, and Maka nodded her head in approval. This caused Liz to shriek and take Maka in for a hug! "I KNEW YOU GUYS WOULD BE FUN!" she said to Maka as she hopped up and down. "Yep... same... here." Maka said gasping for air.

Once inside, Liz took Maka and Patty went with Tsubaki, so that they could cover more ground for Maka's gift. Tsubaki pretty much knew what to get her, and Liz would watch what Maka would look at to get an idea.

As they were browsing, Tsubaki sees something that she thinks Maka will like. It is a bra with a red and black plaid design on it. On the left cup, there is a Shinigami mask that looks just like Shinigami-sama's. She thinks it is cute and just Maka' type. However, Patty walks up to Tsubaki with a giraffe patterned SEE THROUGH thong, and matching bra. Tsubaki sweat dropped and began to shake her head frantically. "No! No she would **not** like that. She goes for cute and innocent. And a little feisty, but that... that is NOT Maka." She said giggling a little.

Patty just smiled and skipped away to continue looking. Tsubaki watched the girl leave, while breathing a sigh of relief. _I just hope Liz is getting somewhere with Maka._ She thought as she, too, continued her search.

**~ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE STORE~**

Liz was watching Maka's every move. Watching her face go from blank, to disturbed, to giggling, and then to aw-struck. "Ooh... Do you think this is cute?" Maka asked blushing a little. In her hand she held a sexy piece of lingerie. It was a see through cami with a, not see through, bra made in. It was a pretty shade of red. _Like that kid, Soul's, eyes._ Liz thought. On the bottom, it had a fuzzy liner that was black. It came along with a pair of panties... no wait... a pair of thongs! One was red the other was a faded red and black plaid design.

She kept looking from the items in Maka's hands to her face, then the hands, then face. She was interrupted by Maka clearing her thoat. "Oh, yeah! It is totally cute! I just didn't take you as the sexy kinda girl." She said laughing a little. It only cause Maka to look down and blush a deeper shade of red. "I just thought it was cute..." Maka mumbled to herself.

She looked back up to Liz, still blushing a little. "Guess I will put them up." But, right as she went to put them back, Liz grabbed her wrist. "No! Get them! I wasn't tryn' to be mean! I was just saying. But, they are cute. You **should** get them!" Liz said with a tender smile.

Maka just smile and nodded.

As they headed up to the checkout counter, they saw Tsubaki and Patty walking away from it. "Hey, sis! Find anything?!" Patty said cheerfully.

Liz only looked at Maka's blushing face, and giggled. "Yeah. Maka picked out some really cute stuff." She said, reassuring Maka. Maka looked up at Liz and smiled. She then turned to Tsubaki, who was just standing there. Maka was about to say something when Liz pushed her up to the check out.

At the counter, Maka was greeted by a smiling woman. She looked about 27 but Maka didn't really care. "Hello ma'am. Can I do something for you?" Her voice was high-pitched and a little worse for wear. But Maka only smiled and gave her the clothing. "I'd like to get these." She said to the woman. The woman gladly took the clothes and rang them up.

Behind Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were talking about what they had gotten Maka.

Tsubaki showed Liz what she got her. "I HELPED!" Patty said smiling widely. Liz only smile and nodded. She pulled out something as well. It turned out when Maka wasn't paying attention, Liz has picked her out something, too.

It was a bra and panty set. Both were black, and they were lined with yellow and red stripes. The underwear had two small yellow bows on the corners. And the bra had a red bow that was red, it was located on the front clasp. When she saw the set, Tsubaki's face lit up with a bright smile. "That is GORGEOUS!" She was giving Liz thumbs up when, Liz suddenly, threw the clothes out of sight. _Maka must be getting done._ Tsubaki thought as she turned around.

She was shocked to see Maka skipping back to them. "Ok, guys! I am done! Where to next?" She said with a bright happy attitude. Tsubaki smiled and turned to Liz, who was looking cool and collected. Tsubaki looked back at Maka and looked at her closely.

"What is it, Tsubaki?" Maka asked clearly confused at her friends focused gaze. Tsubaki just smiled and was about to say something when her stomach growled. "Food?" She said more as a question than a statement.

Everyone just laughed and nodded in agreement.

Liz looked back at the clothing and then others. "You guys go ahead. I will catch up." She said waving them on. Maka just shrugged. "Ok. See you in a bit then!" She said with a small smile.

After she was sure they were gone, she checked out her gift for Maka.

**~AT THE FOOD COURT~**

Maka and Patty had gotten pizza, while Tsubaki got a salad. They all had gotten soda. And Patty suggested they get Liz a chicken salad and a grape soda.

After of about five minutes of waiting, Liz walked up with a bag. The whole time, Maka eyed it. _Wonder what her and Tsubaki got._ She thought. But she just pushed it away.

Liz sat in the booth with Patty and looked at the salad I front of her. "Aw thanks for getting me launch guys. I LOVE chicken salad and grape soda!" She said laughingly. Patty just nudged her side with a large grin on her face. "I picked it out for you sissy! Glad you like it!" She said taking a bite of her pizza slice.

Maka just sat there and eyed her food. This didn't go unnoticed either.

Tsubaki was the first to say anything. "Maka? You sure you feel ok?" She asked. Maka must have been deep in thought, because she jumped a little. She then turned to face Tsubaki. "Oh, uh... yeah. It's just, me and Soul ate already and I am not all that hungry." She said smiling.

Liz, too, had a grin on her face. "So, Maka, who is _Soul_ to you. I mean I get that he is your boyfriend and all... But what is he _really_ to you?" She asked, a slightly stunned Maka. Liz found it cute the way she fumbled over her words at her question.

"Well... I don't know... He is my boyfriend, and my closest friend. I love him, but I am a little afraid to admit it to myself." She said shrugging away the words. Everyone just let out little 'aw's at her reply. And it only made her blush, for about the 6th time that day.

_After today, my face may **stay** red._ Maka thought to herself. If only she knew what would happen when she gets home.

* * *

**Well... I am done with this fanfiction! Lol no... no I am not. I know a few people who would kill me. *Stares off into space as if everyone can see into my mind* lol **

**Well, this chapter took longer than I thought. I had to re-write it 'cause it got deleted, and I didn't rewrite it last night, cause, well... talk to her *Points to Zuri, who is eating sushi***

**Zuri- *Looks up from food* What? What I do?**

**Me- You know what you did! You made me want to sleep instead of type! -_Lazy-_ *whispered voice***

**Zuri- _sooooory _I wanted to sleep at _3 in the fucking morning_! Besides, it got done didn't it?**

**Me- Yeah! NO THANKS TO YOU! Gah! *Throws arms in the air* Just... just for get it! Hope you guys Enjoyed! till next time!**

**Zuri- Review, follow, and favorite! You know, if you find time or some shit.**

**Me- Just Sleep. -.-' How are we the same person?!**

**Lol Bye guys!**

**~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys. Sorry took so long. I had no motivation. But I hurt my knee and had to stay home from school, so I thought, **

"Screw it! Why not just type some random shit!" *poker face* =3=

**Lol yeah. Act like I didn't type that. ;) Haha. Well anyway... in this chapter, there will be references to M rated things. But I just says something that turns out NOT to be M rated at all! OK? So yeah, just a lil' warning. **

**Enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I (**sadly :'( **) DO NOT OWN SOUL EATER**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**~Omniscient POV~**

As Maka got her bags out of the car, she turned to her friends, "You guys wanna' come hang in side? I think the guys are still at the court." She said turning around and pulling out her key.

Liz got a confused look on her face due to the fact that it was 9 at night. _Are they REALLY at the court still? _She thought as as she looked at Patty. They looked at each other and Patty smiled, then Liz looked to Tsubaki. She just smile and nodded. "Ok. " She said throwing her arms up. "I _guess_ it wouldn't hurt." Liz said as Patty and Maka cheered.

It seems Maka was right, because when they walked in, there were no signs of the boys. "Do the guys always hang out this late?" Liz asked as she and Patty entered the house. Maka only nodded at the question.

Liz simply shrugged. She looked around the house. _So Maka and Soul _do _live together. Aw!_ She thought as she cupped her face with both hands. This caused everyone to snicker at her. "Whatcha' doing, Big Sis?" Patty asked putting a finger to her bottom lip.

This question caused Liz to have a mischievous grin grow on her face. "I was just thinking how Maka and Soul live together. And how everytime he is mentioned she blushes. I mean. I know you guys date, but I didn't know you _LIVED_ together." She said nudging Maka's shoulder. Making Maka blush hysterically.

"W-well y-yeah. All p-partners live t-together. Besides. Don't you and Patty live with Kid?!" She said, pointing an accusing finger at Liz and Patty. She looked at Patty as she began to blush and laugh. Patty walked up to Maka and put an arm around her shoulders.

She leaned into Maka's ear and whispered, "Yeah. But you see, I have a reason." She whispered something so quiet, that the only ones that could hear it were her and Maka. And apparently, it was something rather embarrassing due to Maka's beat red face. She just looked at Patty with shock and confusion plastered on her face.

Maka then backed away from her. Only to bump into Liz. "What? Did she tell you how she has sex with Kid?" She asked, just as mischievous as before.

That statement made Tsubaki join Maka. Both girls staring wide-eyed at them. "T-THAT'S WHAT SHE S-SAID?!" Tsubaki fumbled with her words. Maka's face got even more red. "IT SOUNDS SO GROSS OUT LOUD!" Maka shouted.

Patty and Liz fell over laughing. Maka and Tsubaki just stared at each other. Tsubaki was the first to speak up. "W-what's so funny?" She asked not sure if she wanted to know the answer. Liz and Patty calmed themselves.

Liz looked at Patty, and vise versa. Then Liz looked at them both. "Gotcha'! She said as she and Patty laughed once more.

Tsubaki and Maka were relieved and angry at the same time. But they just joined in with the pistols and laughed as well.

**~With the Guys/ Omniscient POV~**

The guys were still in the middle of their game. Black*Star's team, which had him, Kilik, and Harvar, was winning by 2 points against Soul's team, which was Kid, Ox, and him. "Harvar! Here, bro!" Star shouted. Harvar complied and sent the ball towards Star, only for Kid to intercept it. "Wow. Next time, I get Kid." Everyone chuckled.

By the end of the game, Soul's team managed to gain 9 extra points. Enabling them to bet Star's team. "Damn, Kid! Thanks to you we won!" Soul said, as Ox patted Kid's back. "Haha! Thanks guys!" He said, a small blush crossing his face.

Harvar and Ox grabbed their stuff and began to leave. "Later guys!" Ox yelled. Harvar only waved. As their figures disappeared, Soul turned to the others. "Wanna' go grab some sodas at my place?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Kay. Lets go then. " He said as they left the park.

On the way there, Kilik and Soul started talking while Star and Kid were arguing.

"So, Soul... I heard you and Maka are dating now. Is that true?" He asked with a goof smile spread across his face.

This caused Soul to blush. "W-what are you now? A freaking reporter!" He shouted through his embarrassed frown. Kilik only laughed and patted his friend's back. "Hey, I know this is weird but, who _is_ that Kid dude? I know he's Shinigami-sama's kid. But why is he _here_?" Kilik asked all serious like. **A/N: haha no judging the author! XD)**

Soul just shrugged. "He is the mister of one of Tsubaki's friends. The girls went shopping so we came here. Answer your question?" Soul asked. Kilik, who had his eyes closed and had his hand on his chin, just nodded. They both turned around in time to see Kid send Star flailing backwards. Everyone, but the unconscious ninja, laughed.

**~At the house/Everyone has been at the house for at least 5 minutes~ **fyi

Turns out, that the guys 'soda meeting' turned into a full blown dinner party. The girls had prepared hamburgers, fries, hotdogs, and had 5 big things of soda. When the guys asked what was going on, they said; "We got bored."

After dinner, everyone was huddled around the TV. The guys decided to make the girls watch a scary movie called _Evil Dead III: Rise of Death God_. However, Kid was unpleased. He said that there was four words on the right of the : and not on the left. Everyone laughed at his unpleasant display.

Yet, as the movie progressed, Soul and Maka were squished together rather tightly. Even though they were the only ones on the couch. Patty was holding Kid, and telling him it was only a movie. Star was telling Tsubaki that if she got scared, to cuddle with him. And on the floor, were Kilik and Liz. Liz was practically inside his shirt from how close the were. He didn't seem to mind comforting her.

By the middle of the movie, Patty was asleep, Star was almost asleep, and Liz was freaking out along side Kid. Tsubaki and Maka just sat there watching the movie, jumping at parts. While Soul and Kilik watched and laughed at the movie. **A/N: Me, Soul, and Kilik would be laughing up a storm at that movie... which isn't real, so don't ask-.- My bro thought it was real...)**

At the end, Patty and Star were out. Liz and Kid were hiding behind their movie buddy. And Soul, Maka, Tsubaki, and Kilik were talking about how the movie was stupid and funny. However, down inside, Maka was a little scared. _I am going to sleep with Soul tonight._ She re-thought that and blushed at what she had said to herself. Soul saw her blush and chuckled. Only to earn a Maka-Chop that made Star and Patty shut up.

When it was time to leave, Liz and Kilik exchanged numbers. Causing the girls to 'aw'.

After everyone was gone, Maka went to take a shower. But not before she set a bag, that caught Soul's attention, in her room. So what happened when she got in the shower? Soul began to go through her bag. **Come on... I know she _had_ to have gotten something cu- Ah! Here it is!** He thought when he felt fabric.

When he pulled it out, the first thing he saw was the see through red cami with a bra made in. The bottom, was fuzzy black liner. It came along with a pair of underwear... **No** **wait**,Soul thought... a pair of thongs! One was red the other was a faded red and black plaid design. Before he could even stand up and run, he had fallen to the ground with a massive nosebleed. **D-damn Maka! With her s-sexy th-thongs!** He thought as he sat up. But as he did, he got an image of Maka in a thong, and affectively fell back over.

And that is how Maka saw him when she came out of the shower. She thought maybe Blair had come home, but then she saw her lingerie and turned red from her forehead to her shoulders. She picked up her stuff and slammed the door. It woke Soul up, only for him to realize what happened. He went in the kitchen to get a rag and clean his mess up. Once that was done, Maka came out of her room. She was wearing the cami and some underwear soul hadn't seen before. They were black, and they were lined with yellow and red stripes. The underwear had two small yellow bows on the corners, as well. **So she got more underwear too? Well... at least this time it is underwear and not t-th-thongs...** He thought fighting a nosebleed.

"Soul... does this look ok?" Maka asked. She didn't look him in the eyes though. She looked everywhere _but_ his eyes, actually. Her face was also a scarlet red color. He just walked over to her and wrapped her in his arms. He then bent down so he could place his head on her shoulder. "Yes. You look so... sexy." He said. She may not have seen it, but she could hear the smirk in his voice. She just replied by wrapping him in a hug as well.

They stood there for a couple minutes before Maka said something. "H-hey, Soul? Can I stay with you in your room? I am a little scared." She said in a whisper. Soul just pulled away and looked at her. He smiled and took her hand. He led her to his room, where they spent the night in peace.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. I had no motivation or inspiration. Also, there will be only like one or two more chapters. However! Many people might have noticed that my forth story,** _Everything Started Normal_**, is gone. Well, I had it up for sale, and only two people wanted it. So I just did Eany Meany Miny Moe on it! XD And littlemisssouleaterevans So hopefully she will have that story up and going soon! **

**Can't wait to get this over with -.- Idk what to write for this anymore. But fyi, someone else is comeing in this story! And we all knoew and love himORher! Just gave it away! XD Lol **

**Well, bye! Love ya'! **

******~FanfictionForUs**

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


	7. Last Chapter:')

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. I know it was a short fanfic, but there isn't much left to write about. And tbh, I like the ending! :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you for all your support and help guys! I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot! :3**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**~Soul's POV~**

When I woke up, I turned to the clock on the other side of Maka. I would be freaking out, but Maka and I have slept in the same bed for a while now. My bed might as well be her bed. But when I look at the clock, I'm surprised.

1:30 PM

Good thing it's our week off. If not, then Maka would freak out. Speaking of Maka...when I look down, she is cuddled up into my chest. She is wearing my blue "Eater" shirt and grey short-shorts.

I remember three mornings ago when I woke up to her in her new lingerie. Nearly had a nose bleed. Her lingerie top was ruffled up and nearly showed her 'not-so' flat chest. Yeah, I have to say to say. Her chest isn't an A anymore. It's practically a C. That's what you can learn when you do the laundry for a chick.

But before I got a nose bleed, she began moving. I looked back down to meet her bright emerald globes.

"Morning, Soul." She said with a tired smile. I bent down and lightly pressed my lips to hers. "Morning, beautiful." I say on her lips. I can feel the smile take place on her mouth.

She pulled away and got out of bed. She headed to the bathroom and lied back down on the bad. But not for long. After about five minutes of just sitting there, Maka comes back. She is dressed in day clothes and jumps on the bed.

I jump back in surprise. "Holy shit!" I yell as I fall back down on the bed. But you can barely hear anything over Maka's laughter. I just smirk and tackle her to the bed.

I kiss her on the lips, roughly. I pull away to look into her eyes. "Hmmm...what's today? Feels like something BIG happened today like 18 years ago. Do _you_ know Maka?" I ask putting emphases on the word 'you'.

She just giggles and wraps her arms around my neck. "Yep. Some thing big did happen. But shoot. I can't remember what. Oh wait! My birthday. Right?" She asks giving a sexy smirk. I just chuckle and lean in. Kissing her one more time before getting up. I turn over to face her and reach my hand out to her. She takes it and I pull her up. "This way ma lady." I say with a wink.

She giggles again and we walk I to the living room. We walk to the couch and sit down. "So," I begin looking at her, "where do you want to go? It _is_ your birthday." I say putting my arm around her shoulders. She just looks at the ceiling as if it has the answer.

Then her eyes light up and she looks back to me. She begins to jump up and down like a little kid. **She is so cute.** Then she speaks up. "Ooo! Can we **please** go to the amusement park?! It opens today and I **_love_** amusement parks!" She squeaks out. She does love amusement parks. We had a mission at one and after killing the kishin egg, we hung out with everyone for a while there. Maka was so happy and I would love to see her that way again.

"Sure Maka. It's your birthday we'll do what you want to." I say with a genuine smile. No smirk. An actually smile. She just squeals and jumps into my chest. Saying things like thank you and I love you. But it's her birthday. I don't care what we do. As long as I am with her I am good.

But before she can even let go, there's a knock on the door. We both turn to the door thinking either Black*Star is going to bust it down or Kid's voice is going to come from the other side. But instead, a shaky, nervous voice comes through it.

"H-hello? Anyone home? G-guess Maka and S-Soul are doing something for Maka's birthday." Then we hear footsteps leading away. But before they can get more than a few feet from our door, Maka and me are running outside to come face-to-face with a girl in a tight fitted black dress that we haven't seen in years.

"Chrona!" Maka screams as she jumps on the small girl. Chrona doesn't jump or anything, she simply hugs Maka back. "Chrona! What are you doing here?" Maka asks im between sobs.

Chrona is aw-struck. "Maka? W-why are you crying? What's w-wrong?" She asks looking worried. But I just walk up to them and pull both girls into a hug. "She's just really happy you're back, Chrona. And so am I." I say as Chrona returns the hug, along with Maka. Maka simply smiles and nods as she begins to hiccup from all the crying.

I let them go before a loud, rough voice comes from behind Chrona. "Hey?! What about me? You didn't for get about me have ya'?!" Ragnarok screams as he jumps from behind Chrona. We all laugh as Rag just looks around confused. I pat him on the head and smirk.

"How can anyone forget someone as loud and annoying as you? It's like trying to forget about Black*Star. It can't be done." I say earning me a couple more laughs for Maka and Chrona. "Hey! Don't group me with **that** idiot!" He said as he waved his small balloon like fists in the air. We just laugh and head back in side along with Chrona and Rag.

**~Maka's POV~**

When we got inside, Chrona sat down and Rag decided to retreat into Chrona's body. I went to make tea and Soul went to change into some day clothes. So while I make tea, I start a small conversation with Chrona.

We talk about what she has been up to and where she was staying. She said she left to find a way to get Rag his own body. She also said that since Dr. Stein had found a way, she had stayed there.

"So you _let_ him do experiments on you?" I asked shock. She just nodes then shuddered. She must have let him do some and other he did on her own. "Oh, what did Ms. Marie have to say about it?" I asked her. Ms. Marie was never in favor of testing on her students. And since Chrona and her were so close, I as sure she disapproved.

Chrona just looked up and giggled. "To be honest, what she said was surprising. She said he was aloud to do anything to get Ragnorok out of me. He has made white a bit of trouble for her." She said with a giggle and a slight blush. But I just laughed along with her.

Then a few minutes later Soul walked in wearing a small smirk. He looked at me then Chrona. And his crimson eyes light up with an idea. "Hey, Chrona. Want to come along to the amusement park with Maka and me?" He asked looking in Chrona's direction. But I knew he was looking at my face for my reaction. And hopefully he liked it because I got so excited. I jumped up and down asking her to please come to the park with us.

"B-but! I'll just get in the w-way!" She said looking nervous. I just smiled and shook my head. I reached over and grabbed my encyclopedia off the table. I raised it up and lightly hit Chrona's head. "Maka Chop." I said with a small smile. "Chrona, you should know by now that that's not going to happen. And if it does than we will move the way so you can go at your own pace. Ok?" I asked looking at her.

Her eyes began to tear up and she jumped on me. She wrapped her arms around me in a tight but warm and loving hug. I hugged her back. "Thank you Maka. Thank you to Soul. You guys are so nice to me. And I am glad I am getting to stay with you for your birthday Maka!" She said with a bright smile. I smiled and stood up with her hands in mine. "Chrona...Thank you. " I giggled when she blushed.

Then Soul stood up too. "Ok guys. Ready?" He asked us clamping his hands together and smirking. I looked at Chrona and she nodded. I smiled at her and we all headed out the door for a day of fun.

**~AT THE PARK/ Chrona's POV~**

When we arrived at the park, I looked around nervously. It was so...big! I hoped I wouldn't get lost. But that's when I looked at my hand and remembered Maka's firm hold on me. I looked up at her face and saw she was looking forward with big eyes. _She always loved parks. _I thought to myself. Then I looked around Maka and saw Soul. He held onto Maka's other hand. _Wonder if they finally started to date?_

We walked up to the ticket booth and Soul bought us all-day passes. "Here. These work on all the rides, all day." He said as he gave me and Maka our passes. Maka looked up at him warmly and then over to me. She seems so happy! I love it. She is like a sister to me. She was my first friend after all.

Once we were there for a few minutes, Maka and Soul perked up at the sight of the largest roller coaster I have ever seen. They looked at me with smiles that could scare Shinigami-sama. "Lets go on thiiis one." They said in evil voices. _This will not go good with me!_ I thought as I was literally _haled _ to the ride.

"A-are you sure about t-this?" I asked terrified. They only gave me another glimpse at their evil smiles as they nodded in unison. *Gulp*

As we got in, they strapped us down. I was shaking in my boots. _Literally_! "Oh! T-this isn't good!" I said in a hushed voice. Finally Maka looked at me with a normal face. Well it was a worried face, but at least there was no evil smirk. _She is with Soul and Black*Star_. I thought gravely. "Chrona? It will be ok." I only nodded. Not able to trust my voice just yet.

And as if on cue with her words, the ride lurched forward. I heard cheers from everyone on the ride. Well...everyone but me. "M-Maka... Why did you put me on this r-ride?!" I shouted out of fear. She turned to me with that Hitachiin smirk. **AN/ Haha had to have that! XD I looove the Hitachiin twins! Especially Hikaru! On with the story!)**

"Because...I wanted to see your face when we go on the loops." She hissed. Maka maybe a good person and my best-friend, but when she gets like this...I go back to my old Chrona ways. All shaky and jumpy. I hate it. And sure enough, when we got on the loop, she turned around and spook normally. "Smile for the cameras!" Then...we fell.

The loops...Oh dear Shinigami...the loops! My face must have been so many different types of messed up. It would make doctor Stein cringe. As we went around and around, I felt queasy. I looked in front of me, Maka and Soul had their hands raised and were cheering. I had my hands glued to the safety bar...screaming. Not cheering...screaming! But after a few minutes, _hours_, I thought, it was over.

When we got off, everyone was shits and giggles. No, I'm not mad. That's just how Ragnorok put it. Maybe I should just ignore him. **What did you just think?!** _Nothing!_ Sometimes in battle, or in public, this is how me and Rangnorok talk. It is hard enough having him sticking out of my back, I don't need to be talking to myself to. But soon Professor Stein will have him removed and we can live normally.

"So," Soul started as we made our way to the photo booth, ",how did you like the roller coaster?" He said with an evil ending sound. When I looked up to see why, he and Maka had those smirks on their faces again. My face paled and I sweat-dropped as I remembered the loops...Oh dear Shinigami...the loops... "T-t-terrifying! So scary! No mare rides like that for me, please!" I said shaking my head and arms side to side. All they did was laugh. Normal laughs and normal faces, too. I loosened up a little and let a nervous/shy smile cross my face.

Once we got to the booth, tons of people were laughing at their pictures. As we grow closer, we saw our photo. They were smiling and laughing, while my face a=was all contorted. And...is that a hint of green? I wouldn't doubt it. And there is something on my back... _Ragnoroki... _I thought. And since he thought I called him, he popped out. "Did you just call me Chrona? You know I don't like being seen with you in public!" He said as he hit my head.

I just giggled. His hits kinda' tickled now. But I am going to miss him after awhile. Maybe we should stay as one...I don't know we will talk later. "Oh sorry. I was wondering what that was on my back in this picture. Then I realized, it's you." I sad laughing a little. He jus looked at me and then lightly hit my nose. "You know Chrona, you are silly sometimes." He said with a chuckle.

I looked up and saw Soul paying for the photo and Maka walking back with it in her hand. "Hey, Ragnorok! Finally came out?" She said with a giggle. He just scratched his head and looked away. He tends to fall asleep. Don't ask how because it beats me. "Yeah, I kind...fell asleep." He said and Maka just giggled again. Her and Soul then walked over to me and handed me a copy of the picture. "Thanks, Maka. Wanna' see Ragnorok?" I asked as I handed him the photot. Obviously getting a yes from his reaction. "Nice! I look good!" He said causing all of us to laugh.

**~9:30 PM/ Maka's POV~**

After we got off the last ride, we decided to go home. And since none of us had brought sunscreen, we all were sunburned. Not bad though. Well, me and Soul not bad. Poor Chrona's face was sunburned reder than a tomato! And when we showed her in a mirror at the house, it got even more red from her blush. I don't think I have ever laughed that hard in my life!

But after a while, Chrona and Ragnorok had to go home. Then it was just me and Soul. "Thank you for a wonderful birthday, Soul." I said wrapping my arms around him. He replied by pulled my closer to him by the waist. "Anything for you, Maka." He said as he pulled his lips down on mine. I smiled and kissed him back.

He pulled away after a few seconds and looked me in the eyes. He just looked at my eyes for a minute or two before he said something. "Maka. Do you trust me?" I only smiled and nodded. "Do you trust me to love you?" Again, I smiled and nodded. And his last question did me in. It was the one question I had been waiting on. "Do you _Love Me?_" The way he said 'love me?' was more of a statement than a question. The way his eyes where pleading was as if he was trying to convince himself that I did. That _he_ did.

I know he loves me. I know I love him. I have to tell him. "Soul. I love you more than anything. I have never felt this way before. I have known since that day we meet at the piano, that I loved you. Why ask these questions? Soul?" I asked as he stepped back. He never lifted his head until I saw a tear fall to the floor. "Soul! Are...are you ok?" I asked nervously. He only responded by pulling me back in and kissing me. This kiss had more passion than any of our other kisses. Hell. It had more than all of them combined.

I know that we will make it. There may be a few bumps now and then. But all the best couples do. I know he will never turn out to be like my father. And I know _I _ will never be my father. I love him, he loves me. Some day we will get married ...some day we will have a family that shows it. We will have the happiest family. I know this because... I don't have to ask if he loves me. He has shown me that love is real. That **_our_** love is real.

"Maka." His voice brings me back from thought. "Yeah, Soul?" He just looks at me and says, "Love Me... Forever?" I smile. "Yes... yes forever and always." And with that, he wears the warmest smile he has ever had. He is truly happy, and so am I.

* * *

**Hey guys! This is the last chapter. I know it was a short fanfic, but there isn't much left to write about. And tbh, I like the ending! :D I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I loved writing it! Thank you for all your support and help guys! I love you!**

**There will be new chapters for my other stories soon. But not tooooo soon. Lol Thank you SOO much for reading, adding this to your fav list, for following, and reviewing. Please do review. I always read them and want to see how you liked my story/chapter! Bye love you guys! **

**~FanfictionForUs **

**(;Review/Follow/Favorite;)**


End file.
